War of Imagination
by The Number 1 Bushwacka
Summary: As the fight for imagination carries on, The Nexus Force recruits more and more help. When four different minifigures from for different backgrounds are recruited, they share the amazing battles, adventures, and story of the War of Imagination. rated T at the most.


_**War of Imagination **_

_**Chapter 1: Finding the Warriors**_

_Ever Since the explosion of the planet Crux, which created countless smaller planets, minifigures used their creativity and the power of imagination to build in the times of trouble. There were challenges, yes, but minifigures prevailed, and with the help of the Nexus Force to protect them, countless creations were made on countless planets. But as the Maelstrom becomes stronger, The leaders of the Nexus Force recruit more and more to join the cause. This is the story of four ordinary minifigures that go on an extraordinary quest in the __War of Imagination._

In a Monastery of the Ninja, located on a small planet near Nimbus Isle, A group of Ninjas were going through their usual training. Today, they were learning about how to use the shadows to stealth fully sneak around or to their enemy. The Sensei, Sensei Khan, watched as his students, one by one, tried to get to some of the more experienced ninjas by using the shadows to retrieve a small red flag from them. One by one, each ninja that tried got close, but didn't succeed.

"Keep trying my students. With patience, comes success." Sensei Khan advised.

"You train these ninjas well, but the Maelstrom would be able to sense much more around then the experienced" the voice of a women said. She was standing beside Sensei Khan, her face hidden by the shadows.

"I only want the best to fight with your faction of the Nexus Force, so I train them hard, but fair." Sensei Khan said. "This next ninja may interest you." Sensei Khan said. The women watched as one, dressed in red ninja robes, silently crept through the shadows, not making a sound. The ninja that was listening for him had his eyes and ears open, looking and listening for any sign of movement.

The ninja heard a noise to his right, quickly turning his head in that direction. A simple ball rolled out of the shadows. The ninja relaxed, but then tensed again when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, only to see nothing.

"The ninja that is hiding is my best student. He has learned how to use the environment around him to use an enemies senses against himself." Sensei Khan said.

"Very Wise." the women said, raising an eyebrow. The ninja that was watching for the one in red looked around, and then immediately turned to a shadowy corner, and struck a blow with his staff. He only hit the empty ground. He then heard a whistle behind him. The ninja turned around, and saw in shock that to read ninja had the red flag, balancing on a post with one leg in crane style. The red ninja then did a front flip off, landing on his feet. Both ninjas bowed, then fist bumped. The red ninja, without saying a word, came to Sensei Khan, got on one knee and presented the flag.

"Very good. You have learned and master all my lessons well my student." Sensei Khan complimented.

"I was trained by the best, for the best of reason," the red ninja said.

"What is your name and age if I may ask?" The women asked.

"I am Shirako Takamoto. I am 19, being raised in the monastery after the maelstrom took the lives of my parents when I was just a child, at the age of 3. Ever since, I devoted my self to the life of a ninja, and on how to end the terror of the maelstrom." Shirako said, taking off his mask. His face was that of what he was- a 19 year old minifigure. His brown, spiky, Japanese style hair was revealed as he took the mask off.

"You may stand." Sensei Khan said. Shirako stood.

"Now Shirako, As I'm sure you know, I have visited here from far away, interested in the training of ninjas here." The woman started. "I have been here for a week now, and every day you have impressed me the most. With this, I offer you the chance to join the Paradox of the Nexus Force, helping in the fight to save imagination." The woman said. She stepped out of the shadow, revealing her face. There stood Vanda Darkflame. Shirako bowed in awe.

"It is an honor to meet you Ms. Darkflame." Shirako said. "I will gladly accept the invitation into the Paradox. I will fight to preserve imagination and the lives of others, so they may not be lost like the lives of my parents." He said. Vanda Smiled.

"Congratulations. Now, If you will, follow me back to my ship, and we shall take you to Nexus Tower to get your armor and teach you how to use the powers of the maelstrom against itself. Do you know what class you will be?" Vanda Asked.

"I will take the role of Shinobi." Shirako said. The two bowed, then left the Monastery to go to Nexus Tower.

"Blimey, These forests always have a new challenge, wouldn't you say?" a man said with an English accent. He was dressed in archeologist clothing with a dark tan Pith helmet (think of Dr. Kilroy from the adventurers theme)

"You could say that, but it's always a new adventure for me!" then said a women with an Australian accent. She was wearing an Aussie hat (like Johnny Thunder) with some dusty clothes, carrying a satchel. Her black hair went down to her upper back, some of it in the path of her eyesight. The 19 year old smiled as her and the man ran.

"Well, everything dangerous seems to be an adventure for you, Nina!" The man said.

"If everything seems so dangerous to you, why do you tag along Mr. Smith?" Nina asked.

"Well, I didn't say it wasn't an adventure for me to!" Mr. Smith replied. They smiled at each other as they ran through the forest, villagers of the forest chasing them. Nina and Mr. Smith then came to a canyon

"I'd say, we're trapped!" Mr. Smith said.

"My dear friend, you seem to overlook the obvious. We use imagination to help us!" Nina said. She destroyed some boxes that were nearby, and using the power of imagination, she built a bridge out of the wood.

"Brilliant Nina!" Mr. Smith said as they ran across. They ran some more, Nina using her machete to cut various branches and vines that blocked their path at moments. They ran for some more until they came to a dead end that trapped them. They turned to see the villagers block the only way back.

"Bugger, I think our run has come to an end." Nina said.

"I think you're right." Mr. Smith said. But then, the villagers looked up and ran away in fear.

"What do you think scared them?" Nina asked. Mr. Smith said nothing. "Mr. Smith?" Nina asked, looking at her assistant. He was looking at the top of the edge, a look of horror on his face. Nina looked up also, and her eyes widened. They were looking at a maelstrom ape, who was staring back at them. The ape then jumped down, Nina and Mr. Smith jumping to dodge the landing. The ape beat it's chest, then threw a large rock at Nina. Nina jumped to the side, barely missing it.

"My machete wont be able to stop that beast of the maelstrom." Nina said.

"We need help!" Mr. Smith exclaimed.

"Right, and help is what you are going to get!" a voice then called out. Then, From the trees, Two men jumped from the trees, one wearing a rank 3 daredevil outfit, the other wearing a unique outfit, one Nina recognized.

"Hael Storm!" Nina exclaimed. Hael Storm looked back at her and smiled.

"One and only!" Hael said, slashing at the maelstrom ape with his cutlass while the daredevil fired his dual flare guns at the ape. The ape roared, but was soon overpowered. It fell apart into multiple bricks.

"Blimey, thanks old chap!" Mr. Smith said.

"Not a problem." The daredevil said.

"So, what brings you to this part of the universe?" Nina asked Hael.

"Well, to be honest, the venture league is needing more soldiers. And I've seen you in action, even against the maelstrom sometimes. You'd make a great fighter for the Venture league." Hael said.

"Me? Really?" Nina asked, getting a nod from Hael. "I would love to, but what of Mr. Smith?" Nina asked.

"Why, he can help with the mapping, help discover new worlds unexplored!" Hael said.

"Sure, we love adventure!" both Nina and Mr. Smith said enthusiastically.

"Right then. What class would you like to be Nina? The choices are the Buccaneer, Daredevil, and Adventurer." Hael said. Nina rubbed her chin.

"Hmm, Adventurer. I like the sound of that, fits me well!" Nina exclaimed. Hael laughed.

"So be it. Now, those villagers may come back. Lets get to my ship, yes?" Hael said. The four then made their journey back to Hael Storm's ship which would take them to Nexus Tower.

"Right then, make sure the bridge is risen and guards are on duty!" A knight said. A large bridge leading to a castle rose into it's resting position in the wall. Two guards with bows stood guard.

"Where is Leonidas?" the knight asked.

"I'm here." said a man. He was wearing knight's armor, but not wearing a helmet, his short buzz cut hair and thin trimmed beard showing without it, and was about 21. "What's the status?" Leonidas asked.

"Well, hop you're ready for a fight Leo. Maelstrom stromlings are suppose to attack, based on the information of our scouts." The knight said.

"Right. Send a distress signal to the Nexus force and prepare the troops." Leonidas ordered.

"Yes sir!" The knight responded, putting on his helmet and running off. Leonidas Grabbed his helmet and put it on. The gate lowered, and he and a large amount of knights crossed the bridge that lead to the castle. The gate then rose again after Leonidas and his men crossed it, and they stood in wait. It was quiet for a few minutes, making the soldiers more tense by the second. They then saw a single stromling at the top of a hill. It raised it's sword arm into the air, the pointed at the castle.

"One? That's it?" A knight behind Leonidas asked. The stromling then ran down the hill, charging at the knights. Some of the men chuckled at this. But they were all quieted when they saw the number of stromling that then came over the hill and charged.

"That is at least double the number of our men!" A knight said.

"No matter! We must defend this castle until help can arrive. CHARGE!" Leonidas ordered. The knights let out a war cry, charging towards the stromling. The two forces collided at full speed, some stromling and knights getting pushed back in the process. Weapons clanged together, as sword met maelstrom. Multiple maelstrom figures and knights fell into pieces in combat.

"Sir, we are losing men faster then we can destroy stromlings!" a knight told Leonidas. Leonidas slashed into a stromling, bringing it to its knees before falling over.

"Fall back!" Leonidas ordered. He and the reminisce of his force started to fall back to the castle. Knights at the towers fired at the charging stromlings with their bows, covering their men the best they could.

"Let down the gates!" one of the knights on a tower said.

"No! If you do and we cross, the stromlings will be right behind us!" Leonidas said. He and the rest of his men continued to fight. All had seemed lost until they saw a certain ship in the sky with a faction symbol that they all recognized.

"It's the Sentinels!" A knight said. The ship landed, and just as fast as it had landed, a squad of knights, samurai, and space rangers were jumping out, helping fight the stromlings. Leading the squad was the brave Duke Exeter. With their help, they were able to easily defeat the stromlings. Duke walked over to where Leonidas was.

"Are you Leonidas?" Duke asked.

"I am, and it is a great honor to be talking to the great Duke Exeter." Leonidas said.

"Well, I have an offer for you." Duke Said. "We are always needing good soldiers, and I have seen you in battle. You would make a perfect soldier in the ranks of the sentinels." Duke said. Leonidas was thrilled.

"I will be honored to join the Sentinels in the fight for imagination." Leonidas said.

"Excellent." Duke said. "Do you know what class you shall take?"

"I will be a knight sir." Leonidas responded.

"Of course. Now come with us, and you can get your armor at Nexus Tower." Duke said. They then headed back to the sentinel ship, and flew back to nexus tower."

"Now, watch that crate over there, make sure the bricks in it does not fall out!" a women said. She had long blond hair, and youth in her body. She appeared to be about 20. She had on a construction hat and orange construction clothes.

"Don't worry Courtney, we've got it!" A construction worker yelled back to her from two stories above. Courtney looked at the blueprints, and back at the huge statue that was in Avant Gardens. She used her imagination to picture the statue finished and in its full glory, but it was only a picture in her head. But she knew that someday it would be finished.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice then said behind her. She turned around, and was shocked to see the Assembly leader, Dr. Overbuild.

"Dr. Overbuild! I didn't expect such a great creator to be here!" Courtney exclaimed. Dr. Overbuild smiled.

"I am here to tell you something that I guarantee will excite you." Dr. Overbuild said. The two observed the statue.

"It has come to my notification that you have been a large help in the making of this statue, using the power of creativity and imagination to help in the building of this statue and even helping in the fight against the maelstrom." Dr. Overbuild said.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I have helped build some tools and weapons for defense." Courtney said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"I have to say, I'm impressed, and that is why I'm here. I would like for you to Joni the Assembly, and help use the creativity of minifigures to help fight the maelstrom." Dr. Overbuild said. Courtney's eyes widened.

"Of course! I would love to join!" Courtney said. Dr. Overbuild smiled.

"Excellent! Which class would you like?" he asked her.

"I would love to be an engineer, that being what I am." Courtney said.

"wonderful! Now, we must head back to Nexus Tower. You can get your armor there, and You can probably meet members of other factions while we are there." Dr. Overbuild said. The two walked to Dr. Overbuild's personal ship, and started the journey back to Nexus Tower.

"So, what do you think?" Vanda asked Shirako. Shirako observed himself in the rank 3 Shinobi kit, and was pleased. He liked how clothing and armor was made sleek to help be more stealthy, and he had the dual hook swords, which were his personal weapon of choice.

"I like it." Shirako said. He had already studied the books on the way back to Nexus tower, so he had already read the rank 1, 2, and 3 Shinobi books. Vanda new what he could do, so she felt that he was ready for the responsibilities of a rank 3 Shinobi.

"Perfect. Now, I will have a mission for you soon. But for now, walk around Nexus tower. You're free to go to any of the faction areas. Meet some people, make new friends and allies, enjoy yourself." Vanda said, smiling. Shirako bowed, and then used one of the Paradox's teleporters to get back to the main area of Nexus Tower.

Shirako shook his head a little. He still had to get use to teleporting, but it wasn't much. He walked down the hallway, passing a few other minifigures of the factions, proudly wearing their armor. One minifigure, a rank 2 Shinobi, saluted at Shirako. Shirako saluted back, walking on, his smile hidden by his mask. He was in a sort of daydreaming state, thinking of how lucky he was.

"Now, I'll see you later when I have a mission for you." Hael said. Nina saluted and then walked out of the Venture league area. She had already read the 3 adventurer books on the way back, and had put on the rank 3 adventurer kit. She took her hat off for a moment to let her hair down, and then put it back on. She walked through the corridor, passing other minifigures of the factions. She was staring off into the distance, daydreaming of how she would help in the fight. She was zoned out when she accidentally walked into a certain rank 3 Shinobi. She started to fall back, but the Shinobi moved swiftly, and without saying a word, caught her and pulled her back to her feet.

"Oh my, Sorry for walking straight into you, and thanks for catching me." Nina said.

"It is alright, I should have watched where I was going instead of daydreaming." He said. Nina chuckled.

"That makes two of us. Name's Nina. Nina Startracker." Nina said, holding a hand out.

"I am Shirako Takamoto. It is an honor to meet you Nina." Shirako said, bowing. Nina pulled her hand back and did a small bow in return.

"So you been in Nexus force for a while?" Nina asked.

"Actually, I just became a member of the Paradox." Shirako said.

"Bloody good, I just joined the Venture league today myself!" Nina exclaimed. Shirako chuckled.

"I could tell by your rank 3 adventurer kit." Shirako said.

"Oh yeah, right." Nina said, blushing a little. They're conversation was interrupted when a radio that was given to Nina by Hael storm went off.

"Nina, I've got your mission. Head to the sentinel war room, Duke Exeter wants to see you. Vanda Darkflame also wanted me to tell you that if you run into some bloke named Shirako, he is to go with you." Hael said over the radio.

"Right, I'm with him now. We're on our way." Nina said.

"Well, guess our first test has come." Shirako said. The two walked together to the Sentinel war room. When they go there, they could see the blonde man that was Duke Exeter, along with a male rank 3 Knight and a female rank 3 Engineer.

"Hael storm said we were to report here." Nina said when Duke saw her and Shirako.

"Right. I have your first mission. You are to go with one of my men and an engineer of the Assembly to gnarled forest. The pirates and ninjas are in need of help. Stromling pirates have imprisoned the ninjas, and the pirates are trapped on one part of the island. Your mission is to free the ninjas and pirates and help them fight." Duke said.

"You can count on us!" Nina said enthusiastically.

"We will complete this mission with great honor." Shirako said, equipping his hook swords.

"Right. Now, you four can introduce yourself to each other while you head to the launch platform. A ship is waiting for you." Duke said. He then walked back and built a fan pad, sending him up to the Sentinel Command Center, where he watched over the battle of Crux Prime. The Knight and Engineer walked up to Shirako and Nina.

"Well, glad to meet a venture leaguer and a Paradox. I'm Leonidas, but you can call me Leo for short." The knight said.

"I'm Courtney. Nice to meet you." Courtney said, holding out a hand.

"I'm Nina, nice to meet you." Nina said, shaking Courtney's hand. "My friend here is Shirako, Shinobi of the paradox."

"I am honored to meet you." Shirako said, bowing. Courtney and Leo bowed in return.

"Well, better get a move on, let's go!" Leo said, leading the group to the ship. When they got there, they all got in their seats, and they took off, enthusiastic to complete their first mission and enter their first battle.


End file.
